Just Say the Words
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have been partners for a very long time now. But, will a new romance and quick live changes change them forever? Rated M for Smutty Chapters. B/B Paring. Complete.
1. Now's Your Chance

This is my first Bones fan fic, and yes, it is rather smutty. Kind of. There is an alternate ending to come for those of you who want more. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

You know that vital point in your life when you realize that everything you've done up to this point no longer matters? That time when you're watching the man of your life fight for his? Sadly, I've reached this point. Sitting beside Seeley's hospital bed is the only thing I can do right at the moment. Never in my life have I felt so constricted to a chair. Even leaving to go to the restroom makes me feel like I am abandoning him, and I don't much care for that feeling.

When he finally awoke saying that it felt so real, all could do was think that he had had a bad dream, that maybe he thought he was dead, so I told him that it wasn't real. But, when I finally looked in his eyes, I saw that, whatever it was he was dreaming about, he wanted it to be real. He wanted the drug-induced dream to be real, and it broke my heart that I couldn't make it real.

As the months passed, Booth and I became much, much closer. We would work on cases and then usually solve them, and head to the bar, like we were before the tumor, before everything changed. But, then I got the call to go to the Maluku Islands, and Booth got the offer to go back to Afghanistan and train Afghani Soldiers to fight for the American's. Everything changed. Hodge and Angela went to Paris. Jack started playing piano, Cam started losing her career, but then we all got called back. 7 months was all it took for me to realize the thing that I had been hiding from myself for the longest time ever.

I, Dr. Temperance Brennan, head anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, was in love with Special Agent Seeley Booth.

How hard was that to admit, Tempe, I asked myself as I finally told Seeley. But, Hannah was involved now, and there was no chance that I would ever have that chance with Booth, as much as I wanted. I had to face the facts. But, that's who I was. I was a face the facts kind of person, and true feelings were irrational. So, I buried my feelings for Booth again, like I had so many times before. In the words of Angela I "threw away the key", as if meaning to say that I put my feelings for Booth aside and was not going to let him re-open those feelings any time soon. But, how possible would that be when this next case was going to take us so far?

I paused my walking to look around at where we were. Never once in my life had I ever seen such a case like this.

"Young female, age range 19 to 22 years old," I said into my micro tape recorder. "Body was possibly burned, not sure chemicals were involved or not." I hit the top button and then looked up at my partner. He was scratching his head.

"How-How do you know all that just by looking at her?" She asked, and I smirked for a second before pointing to the remains.

"The rotting, black flesh usually means there is fire involved and," I looked closer at the body lying in the black streets of Atlanta, Georgia. "Judging by the fact that she has a round face with slight features, she's clearly female." I said, and Booth couldn't help but smile. I stood up and looked at my watch. It was getting late, and rest could do me some good.  
"Come on, Booth." I said, reaching for his arm. I accidently caught his hand instead of his jacket, like I was aiming for. When I realized what I had done, I quickly pulled back and Booth pulled out his cell phone to call the driver. Once our familiar black SUV came into sight, Booth opened the door to let me in before he went over to his side. How was I going to tell him that they had only booked one room for us and that said one room only had one bed, I asked myself. I didn't plan out this trip, the team did.

"Well, that makes more sense." I laughed to myself. Booth looked at me for a second.

"What, something about the body?" He asked, leaning his head against the window. Booth had had a hard day, dealing with idiots at the crime scene, and then trying to figure out where they had left the body, it was all starting to take its toll on him.

"Oh, uhm, no." I said, shaking my head and looking down at my hands in my lap. "I was talking about this investigation. We let Cam, Angela, Hodge and Caroline plan this trip," I said. "Which could only mean one thing," I sighed and watched Booth's expression change.

"They didn't," He asked. I couldn't lie to Booth, he could see right through me.

"They did," I confirmed. "I didn't realize it until I checked us in while you were out at the crime scene. They books a one bed, one bath room." I bit my lip and waiting for his over-reaction, but nothing seemed to bubble over.

"Fantastic," He sighed, laying back into the seat. I could tell he was too tired to over-react, and this made me smile. When we arrived at the hotel, I gave him the key and let him head up to the room. There was no way on Earth was I ready to go lay in the same bed as Seeley Booth tonight, not after all we've been through. So, I made my way to the bar and sat there for a while. When I didn't order anything, the bar tender asked if I would leave, so I complied and headed back to the room. When I knocked on the door, it took no time for Booth to open it.

"Oh, Bones, there you are!" She said, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and hugging my while pulling me inside. I laughed for a moment and gently pushed myself away from him.

"I told you to go on up to the room," I said, taking my jacket off and laying it over the same chair his was laying on. It was then that I noticed Booth didn't have a shirt on. His pants remained, but his shirt did not. I swallowed for a second.

"I know, but I thought you would be up right behind me, I-" He stopped himself for a second. "I was getting worried." He confessed. I smiled lightly as I headed for my bag.

"No need, Booth. I'm a big girl," I said, as I started unzipping my bag. When I opened it, I noticed a note from Angela.

_Tempe,  
Do yourself a favor, get laid tonight.  
Love, A_

I sighed and then actually looked in my bag. Most of my business clothes were still there, but my normal underwear had been replaced. I looked at Booth, who was digging in his suitcase, and he held a similar note in his hands, and laughed while he looked at it. I sighed and listened to my heart for a second.

"Booth," I said, watching him turn around. His chest muscles seemed to call to me, and I couldn't handle how amazing he looked without a shirt on.

"Yes, Bones," He asked, questioning me. I smiled and put the note down and moved toward him.

"I know that tonight's sleeping arrangements are not ideal for the situation that we're currently in but," I stopped to notice he was merely inches away from me. I gasped for a second before retaining my thought. "I was wondering if we could make the best of it." I finished my thought and returned to my suitcase.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and I could've sworn that when I looked up, I saw a full box of condoms in his bag. I removed my eyes from his bag long enough to look at him.

"I mean," I pulled some hair back behind my ears. I wasn't sure what it was about this man, but he made me speechless. "Maybe it's time for some much needed tension release." I suggested. It took Booth a moment to process what I had just said, but when he did come to, he held his hands out in front of me.

"Wow, Bones," He said, keeping his arms out. He was trying to keep me away from him, and I could understand why. "I mean, Hannah and I…and Parker kind of…"

"Booth," I interrupted his stammering. "Now's your chance," I threw my arms up in the air, admitting my defeat. He looked at me like I had gone crazy. "If you want this," I said, motioning to my own body. "Now's your chance," I said, and I started to walk past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Say that again," He phrased the sentence in a structured way. His deep brown eyes met my ocean blue ones, and I repeated my phrase, with more emphasis this time.

"Now's your chance," I said. With that, he pulled me into his body, hard. My chest hit his, and our foreheads nearly crashed together.

"Bones," He whispered, his strong, muscular hands found their way to my blouse, and my small, slender hands found their way to his chest. No anthropological theory was twisting through my head about how wrong this was. There was nothing more than the burning need that I am now fulfilling. His strong hands released the buttons of my shirt carelessly and effortlessly, and he even managed to reach behind me and snap my bra off in one swift movement.

"Damn, Booth, you're talented." I laughed, wrapping my arms loosely around his chest. He smiled and pulled my leg up around his waist, and I obliged, my chemically imbalanced hormones taking over. I slithered my legs around his waist and could feel the heat coming from the crotch of his pants. He turned around and gently laid me down on the bed. For a second, he just looked at me, and it made me feel…well, beautiful.

"Tempe," He whispered, before his big, rough hands found my waist and pulled me slightly forward and kissed me quickly, all while I was working on his belt and unzipping his dress pants. He did the same to mine and took my panties with him. And there I was, completely naked. Seeley's head drew back a bit as my hand caressed his growing manhood.

"Tell me, Sargent Major," I smirked, a smile playing on my lips. "Do you like to be played with?" I asked, as I pulled his pants and boxers down. I wasn't sure how good I was going to be at this whole foreplay thing, but I kissed the tip of his manhood to see if I would get a reaction, and I did. Not only did he twitch, he groaned.

"Baby," He whispered, and my body tingled. He pulled me up on the bed and kissed me, our tongues dancing around each other. "I don't have time for foreplay tonight," He said, before sitting up for a second. "I've waited five very long and painful years to prove to you how much I love you, Temperance." He said, using my full name.

"Oh, Seeley," I whispered, and he smiled. I looked over at his suitcase, a concerned look on my face, but he shook his head.

"We don't need 'em," He said, coming down closer to my face. "Making love isn't about protection, it isn't about concealing." He said, kissing me. My heart was about to explode with warm, but little did I know this was just a distraction. His hands slowly made their way down my stomach and to my womanhood, where even I could feel the heat.

"See-" I tried to say, but he silenced me by placing a rough finger inside me.

"Oh, Bones. You're so tight." He said as he massaged my lower half. His finger was moving in and out, feeling me around. I sighed and gasped at the amazing feelings that he gave me.

"Booth, Booth, please." I said, and I focused on him. I knew if I flashed my eyes at him, he couldn't resist. He took his finger out and placed it in his mouth, sucking away my juices.

"Oh, baby," He whispered, as he lowered himself to where he was placed at my entrance. "Say the words, Bones, and I'll go for it." For a moment, my brain pondered on what words he could mean, but then I understood. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him up for a kiss.

"I love you, Seeley. I have loved you for a very, very long time, and hope to love you for much, much longer." I confessed. And with that, we were one.


	2. Just Say the Words

-ALTERNATE ENDING-

"Oh, baby," He whispered, as he lowered himself to where he was placed at my entrance. "Say the words, Bones, and I'll go for it." For a moment, my brain pondered on what words he could mean, but then I understood. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Seeley. I have loved you for a very, very long time, and hope to love you for much, much longer." I confessed. He pushed inside me, and I arched my body forward, connecting with his. "Oh, Seeley," I whispered. He pulled out of me for a second and then placed himself back in, starting a slow place.

"Tempe," He sighed my name, and I gently scratched at his back.

"Faster, baby." I begged, and his rhythm increased. I moaned for a moment, but then blushed.

"Oh, no, no baby," He kissed me. "Let it out," He grunted for a second as he must've hit a sweet spot. "This is love, baby." He said. He pulled me up a little bit and right as he did, he found my G-Spot.

"Oh, Seeley, yes," I cried. His manhood seemed to fit perfectly inside me.

"Tempe, you're so tight, so warm." He whispered in my ear. He nibbled at my neck, as I tried to keep my breath. He was incredible, and this slow pace was fantastic. But, I needed more.

"Give me more, Booth." I said, gripping at some of his hair. "Give it to me." I begged. He moved us down the bed a bit so he could get a better position. He gripped my hips and I placed my arms above his head. He started almost litterly pounding in me. I could hear the slap of his balls against my ass.

"Fuck, Brennan." He sighed and leaned down, finding my nipple and nipping gently. My senses all collided suddenly, and my instincts took over.

"Oh Seeley, take me. Take me, please." I nearly screamed. He rammed into my harder and I started to feel a heart rising in my lower belly. "Yes, baby. Yes."

"Oh, baby, say it again." He said, switching to my other breast.

"Seeley, I…I…" But I couldn't finish my sentence. I let out a wail as my walls contracted around him. I almost bit into his shoulder.

"Yes," He grunted. "Let it go.." He said. "Tempe," He whispered.

"Fill me, Seeley." I whispered heavily in his ear. "Make. Me. Yours." I stated.

"Oh, Temperance!" He wailed, filling me with his liquid manhood. We collapsed on the bed, our breaths heavy and out of pace. Our bodies were sweat covered, and the room smelled of sex, but none of it matter. I wrapped my leg around his, as he was still inside me, and I wanted to keep him there for a while.

We were silent for a few moments, as I lied my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He kissed my forehead and fingered my hair. I could tell he was smiling, and he could tell I was smiling.

"That was perfect," He finally whispered. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You're perfect." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He took himself out of me, much to my disapproval, and tossed me a shirt of his out of his suitcase.

"No use putting your pajama's on," He said, as he pulled his boxers back on.

"Why not?" I asked. He smiled and got under the covers with me.

"Round two will come sooner than you think." He kissed me sweetly, pulling the covers over our heads.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need feedback on this chapter BECAUSE….If you all like it, though, from the emails I've been getting about you guys adding me to your story alerts, you do, I want to make this a full blown story. Now, I am in college and there might be some times when I don't post chapters back to back, but, I will update when I can. So! Who wants "Just Say the Words" to become a full blown fan fic?]


	3. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

The next morning came too early as both of our cell phones screamed as us to get up. I heard him moan and roll over to the edge of the bed to grab his phone.

"Booth," He stated his typical greeting. Only this time, he sounded groggy, like he had been up all night. Oh, wait…

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." He said, before turning around and shaking my leg a bit. "Baby," He whispered. "They found something on the body of the victim, and they need you to come and take a look at it." He said. I sighed and put my head into the pillow for a moment, not wanting to face the day. Last night was so incredible.

"Seeley," I said, reaching for him. He smiled and pulled me up to meet him. He kissed me sweetly.

"Come on, Tempe." He said, pulling me up. We got dressed, I quickly pulled the knots out of my hair, we brushed our teeth, straightened ourselves out, and we were on our way.

The SUV ride to the local police department wasn't as awkward as we were both expected. Booth opened the door for me, as usual, and then returned to his side. The ride to the station was about forty-five minutes compared to the hotel.

"How much longer do you expect to be in Georgia, Dr. Brennan?" The FBI issued driver asked.

"It depends on how long it takes for me to identify this body and prove whether or not this guy that we have in custody was her killer or not." I said, before grabbing my briefcase and pulling her file out.

"The missing girls name is Rebecca 'Dottie' Newfield, and the rumor has it, she was quite the hussy." I said, handing the file folder to Booth. He opened it and looked over it for a second.

"So, the guy they have in custody is supposedly her ex-boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head as he handed the file back to me.

"But, the body we found was so badly burned; I won't be able to clearly identify her until I have her on the table." We turned into the Atlanta police and forensics station and I was handed an assistant and pulled off to the lab.

"Meet you for lunch," Booth called to me as he was led to where the man in custody was being held. I learned that my assistants name was Heidi, and she was in college, training to become someone like me.

"Dr. Brennan," She said, as I entered the lab. "I have a way to prove that his body belongs to our Dottie." She said, as she pulled me over to the body. When I finally got a closer look at the girl, I noticed that there was a marking under her left ear, something that look liked it could've been a tattoo at one point.

"And, according to her case file, she had a similar marking." I said. "But, I am going to need more evidence than a possible tattoo marking." I said, before grabbing some gloves off the shelves.

"How about identification?" She asked, before handing me a bag with what looked like a driver's license in it.

"Did you run it for prints?" I asked, and her eyes went wide. I smiled for a second; remember how young I was when I started out. I moved to the body and carefully started my examination. There were several burned parts of her body, mainly her lower region, and when I started to get a careful look at her, I noticed something different, something…off.

"Heidi," I called. My assistant came running into me, and I pointed to the woman's thigh region.

"What does that look like to you?" I asked, running my finger down the flesh. She looked closer and gasped.

"She was cut?" She asked me.

"Not only was she cut," I said, running and grabbing some solution out of the cabinet. I gently dabbed the skin with the solution, and the reaction was just was I was expecting.

"She was cut from inner thigh to ankle, ripped open and had gasoline poured in her wounds to make sure she burned to death." I looked you, smiling at my white faced assistant. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down, trying to catch her breath. I smiled and removed my gloves before patting her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the business," I smirked, tossing my gloves in the trash can and heading out the door. I made my way to where Booth was to spill the news.

"I know how she was burned," I said, announcing my presence. Booth was leaning over a desk, looking like he was concentrating on something.

"Huh, what," He asked, turning around rather quickly.

"I said I," But my sentence was cut short when I noticed that the mid-region of his pants were sticking out further than usual. I smirked for a second, and then stepped closer.

"Brenn, I am so sorry," He said, sitting down, trying to cover himself up. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his explanation. "I got done interviewing the possible perp, and then I came in here and…" He stopped to take a breath. "I just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked in my shirt this morning and-"

I finished his sentence by kissing him, deeply, passionately, while taking a seat of my own on his lap. He smiled and slipped a arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Booth," I giggled, pushing him back a bit. "We're at work." I smiled. He snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"You giggled," He smiled.

"What, I did not." I realized.

"Oh, no, Bones, there's not hiding it. You TOTALLY giggled." He said, before kissing me again. We kissed for a few more seconds before I realized I needed to tell him.

"Oh, Booth, we found out the way Miss Newfield was burned." I said. Booth looked at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Do I want to know how?" He asked. I smiled.

"She was cut," I whispered, placing my hand on his inner thigh. He gasped, I smiled. "From about here," I started to move my hand slowly down his leg. "To-"

"Dr. Brennan," A worried voice came from the door way. I looked to see Heidi's pale face. "There's more."


	4. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

There was more, alright. The body of this poor woman had nearly been hallowed from the inside out. There was nothing left of her, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the decapitating body that was sitting on my examination table. However, soon the investigation came to an end, and the killer was proudly put behind bars. Booth and I said goodbye to Georgia, as scary as that feeling was.

"You alright, Bones?" Booth asked me as he walked me out of the hotel, his hand on that protective spot on my back.

"Fine, Booth, thank you." I smiled. When, in reality, I was questioning what life would be like when we got to the Jeffersonian. As much as I wanted to tell Angela about what had happened over the time here, I didn't at the same time. I wanted to keep it safe with me, in case things were supposed to go back to normal once we got back to Washington.

We boarded our plane fine, and the moment we were in our seats and settled in, Booth rested his chair back and fell into a quite sleep. He had been up late these past couple nights, and he deserved the sleep, but I didn't want him to sleep. I wanted to ask him what was happening between us. It didn't make sense to me. The feeling of love was one that I didn't quite understand, but the feeling of desire and need, now that I understood perfectly fine, and that's how I felt with Booth.

Ever since the night that he and I had performed sexual intercourse, sex as Booth would call it, it seemed like my whole world flipped upside down. My work life wasn't the same anymore _because_ Booth was around. The gentle touches that used to be nothing more than alpha male protectiveness were now setting fire to the pit of my stomach, and I was greatly confused. But, I couldn't let Booth see my resentment. If anything, he might take it further than I am willing to go and…well, I've never been one for hurting people, especially Booth. He was my partner in crime, no pun intended, and he was my best friend. Even Angela and I's relationship couldn't compare to whatever it is I share with Booth.

_Attraction…_My inner woman wants to tell me, but my scientific brain wants to negotiate otherwise. Booth's soft snores were soothing, and I couldn't help but turn my head and smile at him. We still had an hour and a half worth of a flight, so, I figured I might as well relax too. I set my chair back the same way Booth had and turned on my side, my usual sleeping position, and pulled my legs up against the side of the plane. Quietly, I leaned my head on Booth's shoulder and closed my eyes.

-Booth-

Vanilla and warmth was all I could smell, but I didn't mind because I knew that smell, and I was familiar with that smell and…and that smell was, was close. I opened my eyes gently, and saw a sleeping Bones on my shoulder, her hand gripping slightly at my shirt, nearly protectively. My right arm, which was lying underneath her chest, could feel her heart beat. I took a deep breath. Temperance Brennan was sleeping on my shoulder, her chest was so close to my hand. My mind raced back.

The night we had sex was one of the best nights of my life. Brennan had told me that I had one more chance. Just one more chance to prove to her how much I loved her, and, as I do believe, I did just that. But, ever since then, something had been different between us. Not a _bad_ different, just…different than what I was used to. She would sneak me away for a couple seconds just to kiss me, or touch my chest differently. Suddenly, my world revolved around her motions. I was no longer Booth to her, I was Seeley. Something I wasn't quite used to, but I liked it. She would always and forever be Bones. It was the name I adorned her with but, now it sounded different. Every time I whispered it in her ear, it was like an alternative way of saying I love you, because I wasn't too sure she was ready for that much.

"Booth," She whispered her voice still thick with sleep from her nap.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, trying to gain my concisions thoughts back.

"Your heart rate accelerated, I was concerned." I looked down to see that she had moved, her head was now gently on my chest, her lovely curls sprawled all over my shirt. I took a deep breath.

"Just thinking, Bones. Go back to sleep." I whispered as I leaned in a kissed her hair gently. It wasn't an uncommon gesture for me to do. She sighed for a second, and I knew that sigh. It was the kind of sigh that had a smile attached to it. God, I loved her smile.

"Booth," Her sweet voice whispered again. "It happened again," She said, and this time she raised her head and smiled at me. Bones was smart and she knew her biology, but, did she know the science behind romance?

"Bones," I said, stoking her soft, incredibly luscious hair. "I think it's time we talk." I sighed, and she sat up a little bit, but her hands never left my chest. There was a hint of confusion in her eyes, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to break this wall with her, and risk everything crashing down on me. I sighed and thought about this for a second. My whole history with Bones and where we've come so far, and I knew what I had to do. I just had to do it….

"Booth, is everything okay?" She asked me. "You seem distraught, and if it's because of me, I am terribly sorry. If all these acts of sexual intercourse-"

"Love, Bones." I whispered. She stopped her ranting for a second to look at me.

"What," She asked, confused. I looked down at her and saw what I need to see in her eyes to get me to break.

"It's not just sex with us, Bones. It's past that point," My speech was getting hurried. "You know that for a fact. We're connecting together, moving with each other, and it's no longer sex at that point." I took his face in my hands and pressed my forehead to mine. She pressed her lips to mine, and I could tell she understood where I was, but was she _ready_?

"Bones," I whispered, pulling away from her lovely lips for a moment. She looked at me, those deep blues staring into my soul. "I love you."


	5. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-

-Bones-

"I love you." He stated. There was no hesitation in his voice, there was no denial. Everything he had just said was true, and my whole mind just exploded. There were logical and illogical thoughts, emotions, endorphins, everything. My eyes raced, and finally, I captured Seeley's eyes again.

"Oh, Seeley," I whispered. I didn't know what to say, what words were there to say? I just sighed and put my head down on his chest, and I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. I tried my hardest to keep them from falling, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Tempe," He whispered, lifting my head a bit. He wiped the tears from my face, and kissed my cheeks, reassuring me. I sighed and held his hands to my face.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered. "I am so confused. This defeats every logical and scientific and anthropological research I've ever done. Yet, my pulse is increasing, I'm sure that my blood pressure is spiking and…and…" I couldn't find the word. Booth took hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Welcome to being in love, Bones." He said, and as he held my hands, he held my gaze. "It's okay to fall in love, Temperance. I promise, I promise you with everything that I am and everything that I will be, I will not let you fall without me being there to catch you." He had just said everything I needed to hear and nothing all at the same time.

"Booth," I said, pressing my hands to his chest. "Seeley," I said, and I was finally ready to pour my heart out. The things that I have been holding up, building up, for the past five years of our partnership.

"I-I," I sighed and laughed at myself, as I wasn't used to professing such a humanistic emotion to the man that I knew I had very intense feelings for. But, his eyes suddenly brightened, like he was about to hear the best news in the world and, in that moment, I thought he was.

"I…I can't." I finally said. And he looked at me, confused and worried.

"You can't what, baby?" He asked, worried. "What can't you do?" He asked, holding my face in his hands. I sighed and placed my hands on top of his.

"I feel so strongly for you, Seeley." I claimed, looking into his eyes. "But, that word, the one you speak so freely of, I just can't seem to say it." I said, and then he started to laugh. It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a laugh of…joy? I searched his eyes, confused.

"Booth, I don't understand what you're laughing at." I said and all he did was come closer and kissed me. This kiss was sweet and almost playful. I pulled away sharply and grasped his wrists.

"Tempe," He smiled, watching. "You love me," He said, and I looked at him. "You might not be able to say it, but I know you do. Here," He said and pulled my hand to his heart, and he placed his hand on mine. "Listen," He whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to both his heartbeat and mine. They were beating almost in sync. I opened my eyes again.

"I do," I whispered, realizing the kind of connection we were making. "Oh, Seeley, I do." I smiled, kissing him.

"We'll get you to say it, one day." He promised. Our moment was interrupted when the pilot informed us that our plane was to land soon. Our landing was successful, and I was pleased when we entered the airport. When we arrived at the terminal, we were greeted by several smiling faces.

"Brenn," Angela squealed at me, and I looked at Booth, confused.

"Did you tell anyone?" I whispered rather harshly. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, I was a little over excited after our first endeavor, so I had to make a phone call." He said, pulling me towards the crowd. "It's not my fault if Angela can't keep her mouth shut." He smiled, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I sighed, but smiled and leaned in closer.

"Get over here, love birds, and give us some hugs!" Caroline said, getting Booth with a huge hug. Angela nearly swooped me up in her arms, and giggled rather loudly in my ear.

"Oh, Brennan, I am so happy for you." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Congrats, Booth." Hodge shook Seeley's hand and I smiled before he came over and hugged me. After we all exchanged our hugs and kisses, Angela, Hodge, Booth and I piled into an SUV, and made our way back to the Jeffersonian.

"So, anything happen while we were gone?" Booth implied.

"You actually came back at the perfect time," Angela said, turning around in her seat to look at me. "Cam brought a bag of bones in last night, and they're nearly laid out in perfect order."

"Wait, who touched them?" I asked, concerned about the evidence.

"Daisy," She shrugged, before turning her attention back to the streets in front of us. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone, flipping it open.

"Tempe," Booth tried to stop me, but there was no stopping me when I was frustrated.

"Jeffersonian Anthropology Lab, Daisy speaking." Good, she answered.

"Daisy, it's Dr. Brennan." I said.

"Oh, welcome back, Dr. Brennan. I hope your trip was nice. The body is nearly in-"

"Daisy," I sighed. "Don't touch the body anymore, alright? The team knows perfectly well that I'm not too fond of interns examining the body before I do. This is not your fault, so don't take it like that, alright?" I asked.

"Oh, alright. I take it you're almost here?" She sounded distraught, but I ignored it.

"Turning the corner now," I said. "I'll have Booth drop my stuff off at my apartment and make my way into the lab." I said. I hung up the phone and booth looked at me.

"Wait, I don't even have a-" But I was one step ahead of him. I handed him my eyes and grabbed a hair tie off my wrist.

"Take my stuff into my apartment and then go to yours. Back a bag, go do whatever it is you have to do, and hopefully we'll have time to meet for dinner." By the time my speech was finished, I kissed him quickly on the cheek and we pulled up to the steps of the Jeffersonian.

"Don't be too hard, Brenn." Angela tried to coax me. It wasn't Daisy I was mad at. It was Cam.

-Booth-

She was angry, oh, she was fuming beyond all means, and I was not about to get in the middle of that. I did as she told me, delivered her stuff off at her apartment, went back to mine, backed a bag of my own, and then made my way back to my office.

"Oh, thank God," Caroline sighed as I walked in the door. "I thought the whole world was about to explode." She said. I was about to ask her what was going on, but then it was all playing out in front of me.

"You know damn good and well that I hate when you let others touch the body before me." Brennan yelled as she walked out of Cam's office. Brennan just cussed…in public. My mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Daisy is highly capable,"

"I understand Daisy's talents, but this isn't about whether or not she is capable of laying the body or not. This is about me telling you that I don't like someone touching the body before me, especially in my own lab. You crossed a line, Cam." And with that, Brennan turned on her heels, and headed back to her lab. No one moved. No one.

"Well Romeo," Cam said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at me. "Go make Juliette chill or all hell will break loose." She said, stepping back into her office. I looked down at Caroline, who looked at me and then shifted her eyes back to Bones' office. I sighed.

"Why did I get casted as Romeo?" I asked, as I pressed my way towards her office.


	6. Authors Note:

**[Authors Note:] My Apologies**

For those of you who are reading this and actually NOTICE my horrible spelling errors, I deeply apologize. For I just noticed about three of them myself….and my roommate just randomly whispered "Bacon." Oh, wait, she's eating a pizza. Anyhoo, if you are to notice any more of my grammatical or spelling errors, please comment/review and I will fix them as soon as possible.

Thanks! ~Paula~


	7. Chapter Four

**[WARNING: It's Smutty. And…it may be a bit OOC for Bones. And the next chapter might be as well. For those of you who are up on getting every little thing about these two right, might want to stop reading now.]**

-Chapter Four-

-Bones-

I sighed and pulled my hair out its pony tail and tossed my coat over my chair, flipping the top of my laptop open, trying to find a distraction. Cam knew I hated when someone else touched the body before I did and…I usually never over reacted like that but…I guess it was because I was stressed. I looked down at my desk calendar and saw the little red dot. I groaned. My period that could be the reason why I'm so moody.

There was a knock at the door, and I sighed. If it was Cam, I wasn't in the mood.

"Bones," His voice entered the room and it went straight from my ears to my heart, and I couldn't help but smile as he made his way into my office and shut the door.

"Booth, I'm sorry." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "I would blame the great red disaster, but that might be a little too personal for you, so I'll just stop talking while I'm ahead of myself." I smiled, and felt suddenly girly as Booth took his usual spot on the corner of my desk.

"You're a very assertive woman, Bones. And, though I am sure Cam understands that you don't like interns touching a body before you do but, babe." He sighed and looked at me. "Cam has a point. You weren't here, the case was just dropped, and they did what that had to do. It's nothing to get over worked about." He leaned in a bit closer, smirking at me. "Granted, in that moment, you were the hottest I'd ever seen you in a while." He winked at me.

I turned back in my chair and blushed slightly, pulling my hair back behind my neck again, and I watched as he took a deep breath and sighed. I always knew that Booth had a weak spot for my neck, as it was my week spot when his lips attacked it.

"Seeley," I said, getting up and walking over to him a little bit. "Go lock the door." And it didn't take him ten seconds to jump to the door and lock it swiftly. When he came back, I sat where he was, crossed my legs, and unbuttoned one of the top buttons on my blouse.

"Brenn," He whispered, and his warm, strong hands quickly found my face, pressing my lips to his. "You're so strong," He whispered, kissing my earlobe, my neck, my shoulders, slowly unbuttoning my blouse completely. It fell off my arms and he swept it across my desk. He grabbed my computer and my calendar and put them on the smaller table across the room. When he came back, I started to untie his tie.

"I'm strong," I questioned. "But you're protective," I whispered, slipping his suit coat off his arms. I tossed it over my chair with my coat. "The way your toned arms wrap around me," I smirked and, as he pulled my face to his in another passionate kiss, I started to remove his shirt.

-Booth-

Her hands were delicate and soft, and as they brushed over my chest and scratched their way back down. I nearly growled and she wrapped her legs around my waist for a moment so I could lower her naked torso to the cool table. She gasped slightly at the coolness of the table, but the gasped returned when I hungrily attacked her breast. How round and perfect they were, and her nipples erected as my tongue found both of them.

"Booth," She whispered, and I understood her warning. If we made too much noise the crew would be suspicious, and there would be the off chance of us losing both of our jobs. I kissed her from the center of her chest to her bellybutton, and slowly started to undo her trousers. I could smell her aromas as I slipped them down to her feet. She kicked them off.

She sat up and kissed me, her hands wrapping around my belt and started to pull it off. She unsnapped my pants and slowly unzipped them, one finger tracing along the heat that was growing below. I growled again, and she smiled up at me, biting her lower lip.

"Booth, you see me and you stand at attention." She smiled. For some reason, she loved taking stabs at my military background. I laughed and kissed here, when there was a knock on the door. She sighed.

"Yeah?" I called. I hear slight laughter and then Angela finally spoke.

"I know you guys are probably discussing something but, we're all going out to lunch and wanted to know-"

"Ange, code three." Brennan called.

"Oh, alright. Have fun." She laughed again, and then we heard footsteps walking away.

"Wait," I asked, confused. "There's a code now?" I asked. I smiled.

"What, you don't think Angela and Hodge created sexual environments while the rest of us were on lunch?" She asked, and I groaned, feeling myself go limp. She realized what was happening and quickened her pace.

She removed her underwear and lowered herself down on the table. When she looked me in the eyes, I sighed and placed my arms beside her head. She kissed me and grabbed my hips, pressing me nearly into her. I slipped myself around her, nearly entering her, but not, teasing.

"You're ruthless," She growled, and grabbed my hips again, slamming me into her.

"Bones," I sighed, feeling her wetness and tightness around me. She squeezed herself around me, and I nearly lost it there. I started the pace, faster and faster.

"Yes, yes Booth." She sighed, and her eyes closed in an automatic reaction.

"No, no, baby." I said, putting a hand on my face. "Open your eyes look at me." I leaned down to kiss her chest and her nails gently dug into me. I moved one hand down her body, finding the nub on nerves that was begging to be touched. I placed my thumb there, and started moving in quick circles, matching my thrusts.

"Seeley," She cried, a little louder than expected. "Oh, Seeley," She grabbed my hips and pulled me in deeper. "Yes, Seeley," She sighed and I looked in her eyes.

"Do you want it, Temperance?" I asked, nearly grunting.

"Yes, Booth, _make love to me._" She whispered, and she clenched her walls down on me. I rubbed the numb faster, and started to feel the small fire burn inside me.

"Seeley, so-so-"

"Let it go, baby. Come to me, Bones." I whispered in her ear. I felt her start to shiver. "Come on, Bones. Be _mine._" And with that, she let down her walls. She crashed around me, and threw her lips to mine. My own cries of ecstasy were pushed into her mouth as I filled her with my seed. I collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, Booth," She whispered, kissing my head. I smiled, trying to catch my breath. Someway, somehow, this woman left me breathless.


	8. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-

-Narrator-

The months traveled on as the cases came and went, new bodies with stories still attached to them. New people investigated and put into jail, the same old hum-drum that everyone was used to. Angela's belly continued to grow, and the idea that she was closing in on her due date gave everyone a quick reality check. The forensic team was going to have to do without Hodge and Angela for a while. A link in the system was going to be missing.

As the months passed, the relationship between Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth took a different turn, as well. Brennan took a leap of faith by asking Seeley to move in with here, and he took one as well when he packed all his stuff into boxes and told Rebecca about the situation. Rebecca smiled when Seeley spoke about Brennan, and she knew that the doctor would make a great role model for her son.

-Bones-

"Hey, Parker," I called up the stairs to the boy who was so eager to help move his father into my place.

"Yeah," He called as he walked down the stairs.

"This goes in your room," I said, and I handed him a box. He looked at me, and then at the box, and gasped with wide eyes.

"My own examination kit," He nearly screamed. "Oh my God, Bones!" He smiled and came running down the last two stairs to hug me. "This is so cool. You're gonna have to help my dad and I put it together though. You know that, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled and gently started him up the stairs again.

"Finally, something I can do that Booth can't." I laughed, as Parker did too, before he went to finish unpacking his room. Seeley sighed as he placed the last box of his down in what was now _our_ room.

"What is it you gave him, Bones?" He asked, scratching his head. I smiled and crossed my arms, looking in Parker's direction before back at Booth.

"It's a skull examination kit. I figured he might be able to use it on one of his science projects this year." I was starting to second guess myself. Did I cross a line? "I did do something right, didn't I?" I asked.

"No, Bones," He smiled, pulling me in for a hug. "You've just given Parker another reason to prove he's smarter in Science than I am." He laughed, and I did too. We moved in the last of Parkers boxes and then made our way to the kitchen for lunch.

"Oh, and Bones," Parker said, before taking a swing of his chocolate milk. "Thanks for letting me move in too." He smiled. I suddenly felt warmth in my chest. A warmth that I usually only felt when Booth told me he loved me.

"No problem," I smiled. "I couldn't allow Booth in without you. You two are a package deal." I smiled, using a term I once remember Booth using. He smiled too and then glanced at his watch.

"Hurry up, dude. We gotta get you back to mom." He said, and I felt sad for a moment. I was enjoying my time with Booth and his son. I enjoyed what I never thought I would ever want in my life. I was enjoying the aspect of _family._ I kissed Seeley goodbye and he promised to pick up a bottle of wine on his way home. The _home_ he was referring to was my two bedroom apartment.

I did the dishes quickly and then ventured up the stairs to take the boxes down and put them in the closet for later uses. I was sure that we would have to decorate for Christmas this year, as it was one of Seeley's favorite holidays. As I sat in my room, I noticed what was happening. I was changing. Dr. Temperance Brennan used to be fine with the single life. I was always looking for "the single life shared" with another person. But...that wasn't what Booth and I had. We were two lives now living as one. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were the world's best crime fighting team.

We kept things that way at work, too. Minus our little desk rendezvous a while back, we have managed to keep our personal life together and our business life together separate. Much like Angela and Hodge except…we weren't pregnant. Which lead me to another thought…Does Booth want more kids? We were both in our early thirties and pregnancy for a woman my age wasn't totally out of the question. I shuddered at my thoughts. I had never been much of the mothering type….but….

-Booth-

My hands gripped the steering wheel as I turned into the jewelry store. I was taking a huge risk, and I knew it. Temperance was always the one who believed in the "single life shared" method of things, but I was hoping that she was changing her mind. I had told her that I was going to bring a bottle of our favorite wine home, but…there was also going to be a present included with the wine. Over the past few months, I had given her a charm bracelet with a skull charm and an army charm, since she always loved taking stabs at my military background. But, this latest trip wasn't for a charm.

"Ah, Seeley," the Jeweler called as I walked into the store.

"Hey Walter," I smiled as I made my way to the counter. "Do you have the ring?" I asked. He slipped into a door way for a moment and came out with a little red box. He opened it up and I gasped. The ring was beautiful and very Bones. A simply silver band with a small, but pricey, round cut diamond in the middle. He closed the box, ran my total, and I was on my merry way.

"Brennan," She answered her cell phone. I smiled.

"You never look at the screen when you're answering the phone, do you babe?" I asked.

"It's illogical. I figure the people I know are the only ones who call me and once I hear their voice I usually know who I am speaking with." She threw at me. I sighed, but the smile still remained on my face.

"Listen, I was thinking about taking you to the park for dinner tonight. A picnic under that big oak tree," I asked. I heard a smile sigh, and I knew there was a smile attached to it.

"Sure, Seeley, that sounds nice. Should I pack as basket?" She asked. I bit my lip. She was going all out with this, and it made me hopeful.

"Yes," I simply stated. "I'm going to run one more errand and I shall call you when I'm on my way back?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

-Bones-

I had to do a little digging in the back of one of my closets upstairs before I found the big picnic basket I was looking for. I had watched the weather on this news this morning, so I added a couple extra blankets as long as well. I cooked up some pasta salad, with some sandwiches and Seeley had the wine, so, when he called to say he was outside, all I had to do was grab our hoodies and we were on our way. I opened the back door to the SUV and put the basket safely on the seat, then made my entrance at the front.

"Hello, beautiful." Booth commented as I slid in beside him. He kissed my cheek quickly and let me put my seat belt on before we made our way out.

"So, what made you decide to take me to the park tonight?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to stay home and watch that ice sport where they throw each other into the barriers?" I asked. His face scrunched up for a second.

"You mean the hockey game that is scheduled for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes! Hockey, I must remember that." I said, filing the information in my brain. He smiled and reached for my hand, placing it in his.

"I made sure the DVR was set for that. I'm feeling romantic tonight, Bones." He smiled. I felt sudden bubbles arose in my stomach and I had to stifle a giggle. We were quiet, happily, as we ventured the rest of the way to the park. He parked his SUV and jumped out, quickly running around the car to help me out.

"Wow, you're even throwing out the chivalry?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my hand as I slid out of the vehicle. He grabbed the basket and the wine, slipping the wine in the basket, as I hunted out the perfect spot. When he found me, I smiled.

"Bones, it's perfect. Enough shade to keep you from getting to terribly burnt, but enough room in between the branches for us to see the sunset." He smiled that incredible smile. He had already taken the blankets out of the bag and handed the biggest one to me. I quickly unfolded it and it fell to the ground. After some mind adjustments, Booth tossed the other blankets to me and I started to make a cushion to sit on.

"Seeley, what's wrong?" I asked. I noticed that he was fidgeting a bit more than usual, and he kept mumming something to himself that I didn't quite understand.

"Huh, oh, nothing, Bones." He smiled at me. "Just, talking to myself, you know. The usual," He smiled and joined be on the blanket. I smiled and we started in on our food. He enjoyed quite conversation and a couple glasses of wine before the evening started to form and take on a chill. I pressed closer to Booth and he kissed my head.

"It's a perfect night, isn't it Seeley?" I asked. I felt his lips form into a smile.

"Almost," He said, and I felt him move, as if he was reaching for something.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I turned to find Seeley Booth positioned on one knee in front of me. I gasped, my hands flying to my face. A sudden mix of emotions flooded my head.

"Temperance," He said, taking my hand. "It's been four amazingly incredible months," He started. "And I know that we haven't been a couple that long but you've been my partner for _six years_." He emphasized. "I know you better than anyone else, and I love you more than anyone ever could." I sat up a bit, becoming eye level with him. He sighed, but smiled, a nervous habit. "Tempe, I love you. Parker and I have already discussed it and-"

"And Rebecca knows too, right?" I asked, catching on to what he was about to do. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Yes, Rebecca knows too." He said. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, and flipped open the little box.


	9. Chapter Six

**[A/N: I litterly re-wrote this chapter about four times, and I am just now happy with it. I understand that it's a bit out of character for Bones, that's why I re-wrote and re-wrote it. I hope I made it better and I hope you don't leave me once you read this. Thank you guys for all your support so far. Hopefully chapter seven will be up by Sunday. Hopefully. Enjoy! ~P.]**

-Chapter Six-

-Booth-

Her hands flew to her mouth, and I couldn't tell if there was a smile under those hands or not. I looked at her bare left hand ring finger and then back down on the ring box. Twenty-seven seconds have passed since I asked her, and she had yet to respond.

"Seeley," She finally gasped. I caught her deep blue eyes and saw several different emotions floating within them. Love, fear, trust, and that awful little scientist that I know she could never put aside. "I don't know what to say, I-I've never been in this situation before." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "The typical answer is yes, but, that's only if you want to." I said, looking down. I felt her hands cup my face, and she looked at me.

"Seeley," She whispered, and she looked down at the ring box that was still in my hand. Her deep blue eyes caught mine and I saw how conflicted she was. "This goes against everything." She said. "It goes against the idea that this feeling of love truly exists-"

"But, Bones, you've told me you-"

"Seeley, please," She stopped me. "I love you, Seeley. You know that. And, I'm not going to deny the fact that I have loved you for quite some time now, but, that doesn't make this situation any easier for me to agree to." She sighed. I did too, and started to close the box. She stopped me, taking the box in her own hands and looking at her.

I watched her as she looked at the small ring. I could see her scientific brain over bearing her heart, and I got scared. I knew this was a mistake, I knew that taking this leap of faith would just mean falling off a cliff. She sighed and looked at me, and I knew her answer. I got off my knee, which was starting to kill me, and sat down.

"It's not that I don't want to," She finally said, and I could hear the breaking in her voice. "It's just….it goes against everything." She sighed, and I sat up a bit.

"Bones," I said, feeling bad for making her cry. "I—I didn't mean to rush it, I really didn't. I just thought-"

"You have good intentions, I know." She said, and she looked up and smiled at me. "Can we talk?" She asked. She closed the ring box and put it at my side. I swallowed, nervous.

-Bones-

I couldn't help but keep staring at the ring box. In a way, it was mocking me, making fun at the fact that I was terribly afraid to commit to this man. I was afraid that, if I did commit, I would just lose it all, and I wouldn't be able to rebuild myself that easily. But, then when I looked at it from a different angle, it was a whole new prospective on life. No longer would I be living "the single life shared", I would actually have a life time partner, and a friend I could always call mine. I looked at Seeley, a small smile spreading across my face.

"You would be my…husband," I whispered the word. His eyes lit up with the idea becoming a small reality.

"You would be my wife," He smiled, without hesitation. Small bubbles started to rise in my belly, and we continued our conversation.

"What would change, Bones?" He asked, honestly. "What would change between us that already hasn't?" He asked, holding my left hand still. I sat there in silence for a moment, regarding his question. We were already living together, and I was slowly getting used to the fact that Parker was considering me as another nurturing figure in his life.

"I would have to change my name," I said, looking at the brown eyes that I loved to wake up to every morning. The brown eyes that caught me every time I fell to orgasmic pieces in the bedroom, the eyes that I clung to in desperate situations before….the eyes I loved.

"Well, isn't that….like, ancient tradition?" He asked, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"You're learning something," I noted.

"As are you," He said, kissing my hand. "Brennan, I—I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't know that there was a slight possibility of you saying yes." He said. "You let Parker and I move into your apartment, you wake up beside me every morning. I knew there was hope," He sighed. "But, I'm also willing to wait if—"But I stopped him.

"No," I said a bit too sharply, and his eyes widened. "No," I said again, and grabbed the ring box, handing it to him. "You've waited nearly six years," I said, and I pushed him up a bit. He was confused by my actions at first, and I smiled.

"You don't have to position me, Bones." He laughed, returning to his one knee position. "I know where I'm supposed to stand." He said. I stood up, looking down at him. I felt like this was the more traditional aspect of how his scenario was supposed to be played out.

"Ask me again, Booth." I said, crossing my arms. He smirked for a second, and then cleared his throat. "And, use my real name this time." I said. He looked at me confused.

"But, Temperance is you—"

"No, Booth," I interrupted him. "My real name," And I think he then understood what he was supposed to say. No matter how much I hated it at first, the name had gotten to me. It was Booth's nickname for me. It was a tie to making me apart of him, a tie he kept close to him, even if we were never together.

"Bones," he nearly whispered. "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box. There stood the small ring, and I gasped again.

"Yes, Booth." I agreed. "Yes," I said, and I couldn't stifle the giggle that bubbled up my throat. He finally took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on my hand. I got a closer look at it as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did I do okay?" He asked, looking at me, searching my face for approval. I smiled, blue eyes meeting brown, and kissed him sweetly.

"Don't you always?" I asked, before he hugged my tightly, sighing as he gently kissed my neck.

"I can't believe it," He whispered in my ear, and my heart skipped a beat. "You actually agreed, you said yes." He said, and his voice escalated in pitch slightly.

"And you said you didn't have any doubts," I said, playfully pushing him aside. I had caught him in a moment of confession and he didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I mean, yeah…." He stammered. "Every guy has his doubts when he's purposing but, with you, I mean—" He stopped, and I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"With me, what, Seeley?" I pressed. He stammered for a second.

"You never know with you, Bones." He smiled, and wrapped my in his arms again. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you. You're my favorite element of surprise." And his lips met mine, gently. Then, our cell phones started going off. We pulled away, grabbing them.

"Booth,"

"Brennan," We answered. The voices on the other line belonged to people we both knew. Caroline on his, Cam on mine, telling his we have a case and we needed to report to the scene of the crime quickly. We gathered the blankets, the wine and our coats quickly, running to the car.

When we arrived at the scene, Cam had my investigation suit ready, and took me to the body. We entered a rather lavish hotel, and were guided to the electrical supply closet.

"From what I've gathered," Cam started. "It's a male, late twenty, early thirties and the damages were from some time of burns." She said. "This makes sense considering where we found them." She said, handing me a pair of gloves. I subconsciously grabbed them with my left hand, and slipped them on, forgetting about the latest addition to my hand.

"Is that what I," She implied, stopping me in my tracks, but my brain wasn't focusing on what just happened between Booth and I. I had flipped over to case mode, but she pushed on. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing to the small numb now poking out of my glove. She turned and looked at Booth, who was speaking to the desk clerk.

I sighed, but smiled, leaving the crime scene for a second. I carefully removed the glove so I could put it back on, and showed it off, something I normally never do.

"He just purposed," I said. "But hush," I said, and I flipped my brain back over again. She saw that I was focused on the case again and pushed forward, leading me to the body.


	10. Chapter Seven

-Chapter Seven-

-Booth-

"Now, tell me again," I pressed forward slightly. "Why the electrical closet," I asked the bleached blond sitting across the table from me. She was the latest murder suspect in the crime of the electrical closet. She sighed, and clicked her foot against the table.

"The hotel was just Gary's part time job," She spoke, before popping a bubble with her gum. "We needed the extra cash for, well…." She looked down at her protruding belly. There was something hidden in her young eyes.

"Was Gary cheating on you in away? Possibly with one of the swanks in the hotel," I pushed again. She stopped clicking her foot against the table, and her blue eyes darkened with sudden anger.

"Once," She hissed. "We're in the exact same situation." She said. Once the interview was over, I made my way back to the lab, rubbing my neck.

"Did you get anything?" Hodge asked while he filed through some of the equipment that might have been used as murder weapons.

"We've got two baby mammas and one sperm donor," I sighed, leaning against the door. We were on day two of this case, and the stress of it was killing me. It was also my weekend without Parker, so Bones and I were planning a gig at the Founding Fathers to announce our engagement….if we could catch a break sometime.

"Oh, intense," He said, removing his magnifying glasses and looking at me. "How're things with you and Bones?" He questioned, pointing to be with one of his tools. I smiled lightly, but then realized that I couldn't tell him.

"We're pretty good," I said. "Actually, we're having a get together this weekend at the Founding Fathers, providing we get this case done. Think you, Angela and the almost baby can make it?" I asked. He laughed and grabbed another tool off the tray.

"Providing she doesn't go into labor, we should be okay." He looked around for a second. "Which reminds me, if you see her and he's not sitting down, could you…place her down?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow for a second and then walked towards the lab.

When I walked in, I saw the small bulge through Brennan's glove, and smiled for a second. I cleared my throat then, and walked into the lab.

"Bones," I said, coming up to the table. "We're got a slight problem," I sighed. She looked at me, concerned.

"Seems like this bag of bones here is the classic unregistered sperm donor." I sighed.

"What—what are you talking about?" She asked. I laughed for a second, and then tried to put it into Bones language.

"He's gotten two teenage girls pregnant within the past six months," I said. "The first is about seven months along, and claims her and Gary were 'soul mates." I used finger quotations to emphasize.

"So, do you think one of them is potentially the murder?" She asked.

"I don't know," I stated. "I was hoping you identifying the murder weapon would help me come to that conclusion." I sighed, rubbing my neck again. She looked at me, and her eyes made a change.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and I heard her snap her gloves off quickly. I sighed as I tried to rub the stiffness away.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We haven't been home for two days and sleeping on that couch in your office isn't the best option for someone like me." I sighed. Suddenly, I felt two hands wrap their long, lovely fingers around my neck, and her thumbs started massaging my neck's pressure points.

"Oh, my, Booth," She gasped. "Your muscles are awful." She _tsk_-ed and let her fingers work their magic. I tried to keep from lurching forward, for fear of touching the bones and messing things up, so I stayed in stance. I heard Bones smirk.

"What's so funny?" I groaned as she found the most painful spot, the place between my shoulder blades.

"You're standing at attention," She smirked, and I looked down at my pants. I heard her wonderful laugh again, and then looked up again. I understood, then, what she was talking about. My hands were nearly clenched at my sides, my feet were shoulder length apart, and my head was held high. She was right, I was, in fact, standing at attention.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam entered the lab and her hands left me. I sighed and nearly groaned in protest, but, I knew that she had worked to do. When I caught her eyes again, she had gone back into Doctor mode. I smirked for a second, before gathering the file again, and walking out of the lab.

-Narrator-

Later that evening, when Booth and Brennan finally got to go home for the night, she pushed him in the door.

"Easy, Bones, easy," He laughed, taking his suit coat off and tossing it somewhere in her living room. Once she was in the door, his hands were at her shoulders, taking her coat off and politely hanging it on the hanger.

"You, shower," She said, pointing up the stairs. He laughed, raising his hands up in defeat and made his way up the stairs. "I don't know how you functioned all day," She sighed, untying his tie for him. "You've been tense all day and, from what I felt, I would have a migraine." He sighed, but smiled. She gently started to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, when you're getting bombs thrown at your head, or bullets tossed your way, you learn to ignore the little things." He smiled, but then the contrast of her chilly hands came with the warmth of his chest, and he gasped.

"Bones," He sighed, and his hand made its way to her hair. He brushed it aside slightly, and his rough fingers graced across the top of her chest, and her nipples rose in a tight numb.

"Seeley," She looked up to him with bright blue eyes. "Tonight's supposed to be about getting you less tense." She laughed, and soon his lips were on her neck.

"What's a better way to let off some steam then by making love to my _fiancé_? He said, and wrapped his arms around her bag, fingering the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. She couldn't fight with his logic. Sexual activities were one of the most common ways of releasing the body's tensions, and for once, Booth was right about something.

The dress fell off her slender body and pooled around her feet. Booth stepped back for a second, and admired the woman that he was going to marry. He still couldn't process it through his mind that he was going to marry Bones. She reached out to him and grabbed him by his belt buckle, pulling him towards her. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and shoved it off his shoulders. She pressed against his chest, leading him to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

"Bones," He smirked, turning the light on as she pressed him against the skin. "What are you doing?" He asked. She snapped out of her trance for a second, and pulled back a bit.

"Oh, well, I was just—" She stammered, losing herself. "I thought that maybe we could shower together," She swallowed. Booth looked at the shower, then back at the anthropologist he called his, and his smile seemed to grow wider.

"Well then," He said, pulling the curtain back slightly and, after noticing her nearly perfectly clean shower, turning the nob to turn on the warm water. He came back to her, and pulled her closer. He kissed her, sweetly, passion growing, and slipped his hands behind her, snapping off her bra quickly. She pressed him away, pushing him against the skin, letting the bra fall. Her hands found his waist again and started to slip off the belt. Once that was laced through and tossed somewhere into her bedroom, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding down as she pulled the clothing with her.

His arousal met her at eye level, and she smiled that devilish grin that he knew too well. She came back up to him, and slipped her panties off and kicked them in the FBI agent's direction. She disappeared behind the shower curtain, and Booth quickly stumbled to get his own underwear off. When he entered the shower, the curls that usually cascaded down the doctors back were pulled down by the weight of the water.

"My God," He swallowed, and brilliant blue eyes met his, and he lost his thought. "Bones," he whispered, and she just smiled, and switched them around to where he was under the water. She watched as the water flow over him, and felt her center tighten in desire. She watched as he watched her, and how he seemed to grow and tighten. Suddenly, the water was forgotten.

Brennan was in Booth's arms, the water was turned off, and they were kissing hungrily. Booth laid Bones down on the bed and captured her breast in his mouth. She sighed, feeling the muscles in her body; all the cares and worries that she cared about in this case, melt away. He moved to the other one, and his hand pressed against her inner thigh. She opened her legs to him, and he sank his finger in between her folds.

"Booth," She called as he slipped a finger inside her core.

"God, Bones," he looked at her, still sliding his finger in and out. "You're so tight every time." And he groaned at the thought of being inside of her. He pushed them further on the bed, and rested on his elbow. "Are you ready?" He asked. She smiled.

"Isn't the whole point of tonight to release some tension?" She smirked, and Booth entered her then. He sighed and buried his head in her neck as he started a rhythm, moving in and out of her. The motions were secondary to them, and when she begged for more, he gave.

"God, Booth." Her nails scratched at his back. "Booth," She called again, and felt her walls slowly contracting around him.

"Come on, baby," He whispered. "Come to me, Temperance." He used her full name, before pulling out his final wildcard. "Come to your fiancé, Bones." He said, and she lost it. She arched higher to him, pulling him closer, crying joys of ecstasy in his ear. He followed her, filling her, unproductively, with his seed, and the collapsed.

-Bones-

He pulled out of me and pulled me closer, placing my head on his chest. I sighed and lifted my hand to his chest, gazing at the ring. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You sure you wanna marry me, Bones?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him slightly.

"Who else could not only prove that such a thing exists but make love to me like that?" I asked, and we laughed until we fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter Eight

-Chapter Eight-

The normal buzz of my alarm clock ran through the room, sending its obnoxious song of morning my way. I sighed, moving from my comfortable pillow to hit the snooze button. It was seven fifteen, I could use fifteen more minutes of sleep. My left hand was still getting used to the weight of my new ring and, opening my eyes for a moment; I smiled and placed my hand back on the chest of my perfect pillow.

"Good morning, beautiful." A groggy, deep voice filled my eyes and I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, soaking it in.

"I could get uncomfortably used to this." I sighed, and I felt Booth tense up for a moment.

"Uncomfortably," He asked, and I shifted for a moment, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'm not going to lie," I whispered. "I'm terrified beyond all belief of this. I'm worried that I'll never be good enough for—" He silenced me with his lips meeting mine.

"Temperance," He sighed, grabbing my hand. "This," he fingered my ring for a moment. "Is a commitment, Bones. And the band that I am going to place on your finger is my statement to you that I will be yours forever." He said. I smiled.

"A commitment forever Booth is just a sentimental statement. No one person can be with another person for—" But my logic was silenced again by Booth's lips meeting mine. The alarm clock buzzed again, and I looked at the clock. I hit the off button and Booth and I sat up.

We got dressed and made our way to work, but my head was still filled with all of these thoughts. I needed to tell Angela about my engagement, and I needed someone to tell me that my assumptions were wrong. I was the one Booth had chosen, right? So, why did I doubt myself now?

"Oh, Brenn, thank God." Angela met me at the door. She was up on her feet and, after a quick hug; I looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why are you not sitting?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. I turned her around, my hands on her shoulders, and marched her back to my office. "What's so important that you had to greet Booth and I at the door anyway?" I asked, sitting her down in a chair while I went to grab my lab coat.

"I met you at the door because," She was lingering until I turned to face her. "We solved the case." She smiled. I looked at her, slightly confused.

"But Booth and I went home around eleven thirty last night, and there was still no—"

"The murder confessed." She said. "Actually, Hodge and I kind of pulled it out of her." She smiled. She then explained to me that, because she was pregnant, the second girlfriend found she could confide in her. "She confessed to killing Gary and then leaving his body where she found him." She shrugged. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest, left hand on top. I sat on the corner of my desk.

"Angela that's," I was at a loss for words. "That's incredible." I smiled. She pointed to my hand, her eyes wide in shock.

"So is that," She said, before reaching out for my arm and pulling me closer to her. "Brennan," she whispered, looking at me. "Wait," she said, putting two and two together. "You're engaged?" She screamed. "Oh my God, you're engaged?" She laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Angela, quiet." I smiled but pushed her back down into her chair gently. "We weren't going to say anything until the case is over." And I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Well, the case is over, so come on!" She grabbed my wrist and started me out of my office. Cam, Caroline, Hodge, Sweets and others were standing all around, celebrating the overnight success, and Angela led me to Booth. He put his arms around me in the protective way that everyone was used too. I looked at him.

"Angela found out," I whispered. His eyes widened.

"How," He whispered through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't careful," I smiled. "But, the case is over." I implied. He cleared his throat which, though it wasn't mean to, caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone," He said, and I watched as he tensed. He never was one for public speaking. "As most of you know, Dr. Brennan and I have been together for a little while now." He said, and I watched everyone's reactions. "And, so, after careful thought and much preparation—"

"Oh, come on man, just spill!" Hodge called. I smiled and pressed my left hand to Booth's chest. Gasps ran through the air and, before I knew it, Cam, Angela, and Caroline we at my side.

-Booth-

"Congratulations, man." Jack came to me and smiled. He shook my hand and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not gonna lie, I thought you were about to say she's pregnant." And my eyes widened.

"Oh, no." I said, shaking my head. "Let us celebrate this monumental moment in our life, eh?" I joked. The girls were surrounding Bones, and I watched from afar. She was glowing. The only times I actually saw Bones glowing was when she solved a case or one of her digs made it to a museum. To know that I had made her glow made my heart swell.

"Boy did good," Angela laughed.

"I must say man; it looks like you're truly happy." Sweets came up to me and shook my hand. "I must say, you did really well on picking out the ring too." We all stood there for about ten more minutes before Caroline finally spoke up.

"To Booth and Brennan," She called, and welcomed a cart of wine and glasses. We all, except for Angela, took a glass and smiled.

"To Booth and Brennan," They toasted to us. I wrapped my arms around Bones.

"Now, there's just one more question to answer." Cam pressed. "When's the wedding?" She asked. Bones' eyes went wide, and she looked at me.

"Oh, well, Seeley and I haven't had time to discuss the date, with the investigation and everything." She smiled up at me.

"Okay, well," Angela wheeled towards Brennan from her office chair. "Let me ask a better question." She smiled. "Who's the maid of honor?" Bones laughed.

"Well, though having a large wedding party is among traditions, I think I am just going to settle with two." She said. "A maid of honor who's going to plan the best wedding ever," She smiled at Angela. She then lifted her eyes towards Cam. "And bridesmaids who can help me logically budget and support me all at the same time." Brennan and Cam had their moments of disagreement, but, right now, Cam walked towards my doctor with what looked like tears in her eyes. I sighed and watched as the two doctors hugged. Things were changing around this lab, and, at first, I didn't think Bones and I were the center. But, then I saw how everyone reacted to our engagement.

And I thought again.

-Narriator-

Months passed by, two and then three, bringing cases and newborns with them. When Angela went into labor, the whole lab shut down for twenty-seven hours.

-Bones-

I sighed and watched as Booth and Hodge stood outside Angela's hospital room. She was simply getting an epidural, not jumping out the hospital window.

"Will you two calm down?" I asked, before knocking on the door. "I'm a doctor," I called, and a nurse entered the door. Hodge looked amazed as I walked in and closed the door behind me. Angela was sitting on the edge of the bed, a pillow in her arms.

"Oh, Tempe," She sighed a sigh of relief and reached out towards me. "Please, no anthropological nonsense right now. I'm in pain, and I'm about to get a four inch needle shoved in my back." She sighed, and I could see the pain in her face. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and stood as her support while they put the medicine inside of her.

I was suddenly in a very different world. It took my best friend laying in a hospital bed, her husband present beside her, my fiancé present beside me, and my god-child being born for me to realize the life that I was about to lead. Tears flooded to Angela's eyes as she held her newborn in her arms. Hodge cut the cord, and I looked Booth.

"It's a boy!" Hodge screamed, and even I couldn't help but let a tear fall.


	12. Chapter Nine

**[A/N: This chapter, because I've had about two million other thoughts bouncing around in my head, was almost impossible to write. BUT! It's pure fluffy-good-ness. I hope it makes you smile. I have another song fic coming too. Be prepared! Enjoy! **

**~P]**

-Chapter Nine-

"I guess I don't see what the big deal is," I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Angela, with the newborn in her arms, shook her head. It was six weeks after the birth of her son and, minus the revolving mood swings, she had pretty much returned to normal.

"It's just not you, Tempe." She said. "There's too much," And she stopped speaking to motion to her chest. She had a viable point. There was a small amount of jewels that line the top of the dress, but Brennan was looking for something out of the box. She sighed and looked at the Bridal consultant.

"Maybe we should go with something more like," She stepped away for a second to grab a simple, strapless dress, with a light blue sash around the midsection. Brennan gazed at her best friend, whose eyes lit up again.

"It goes with the color scheme," Bones simply sighed. Angela smiled.

"I think we've found the one!" She said, swaddling the baby and walking over to the dress. "It's simple enough to be 'Bones' but elegant enough to be Brennan." She said, and the name sounded foreign falling from lips that didn't belong to Booth.

"Wait," I questioned. "I'm the one who's supposed to say yes to the dress, right?" I was greatly confused.

"Go try it on, sweetie." And so I did. It was a bit of a struggle to get on at first, as I was awkward when I tried on clothes. But, when it finally zipped up, and I saw myself in the mirror, I knew she was right. There was a band of light blue with some beading details as a "belt" like around my waist. The consultant took me out to the main room, and Angela was distracted by Cam, who finally made it to my appointment.

"Dr. Brennan," I heard Cam gasp. I smiled at her in the mirror, and Angela finally looked at me.

"Brennan," she gasped, and I watched as the tears started to fill her eyes. I usually wasn't the crying type, but, seeing her cry and Cam even start to tear up, I had to wipe a tear away with a smile.

"So, is this the dress?" The consultant asked, while fixing a small, elbow length veil to my head. I shook my head.

"Yes," I smiled. "This is my wedding dress."

-Booth-

My mind was racing, and I couldn't sit down. Bones had announced that she was going to buy a dress off the rack today. It wasn't like her to spend too much money, so I could understand that, but we also discussed the date today, that's what had me all strung tight.

"If I know Dr. Brennan, she's never one to rush things." Hodge slid me a beer as I propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and put the bottle to my lips.

"I'd be more worried at the fact that Angela and my son are with her. You know Angela sways her decisions sometimes." He said, drinking his own. I shrugged.

"Bones does take Ange's comments to heart but, this is her wedding too." I said. "Besides, she asked me yesterday if I was going to wear a tux or my Class A's." I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of my Military uniforms. Hodge's eyes went wide for a moment and he had to swallow his beer before he sputtered out a laugh.

"Really?" He asked. "I mean, can you still wear them?" He asked.

"Sargent Major Booth can do whatever the hell he wants. Special Agent Booth, however," I shrugged. "I'd have to ask Caroline or something." I shrugged. Hodge just sat there, smirking. "What," I asked.

"I'm not used to the whole Sargent Major Booth, thing." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, but we continued our conversation. Was it strange that I had somehow convinced Temperance Brennan not only to fall in love with me, but gotten her to accept my proposal, yes, but, it was a dream come true.

"And much relief," Hodge sighed. I raised an eye brow at him.

"There were a few days, earlier in Ange's pregnancy, that she would pull me into the elevator and push the stop button, just so she could get off. She said it was because of the fact that there was so much sexual tension between you two, it was killing her and the baby." I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I could've gone my whole life not knowing that." I implied, and he just laughed. I heard keys jingling in the door, followed by two giggles, and a slight cry.

"Okay, Joshua, mommy's sorry." Angela cooed in a Motherly voice. Hodge got up and walked into the hallway. Bones walked by with a long, zipped up bag in her hand, and I gasped. She'd bought the dress _today_? My brain was going insane. Angela used our guest bedroom to feed Joshua and he husband eagerly followed.

"Tempe," I said, and the brunette turned, her hair swiping over her shoulder. I sighed and watched as she shut the closet quickly.

"Yes, Booth?" She asked. I sighed, and suddenly two images popped into my head. The image of Brennan wearing a wedding dress popped into my brain, and I saw her small fingers slipping a ring onto my finger. "Booth," She asked, and I noticed she was closer to me. I could smell her hair and sighed, moving a hand to her face to brush away a stray curl.

"We still need to pick out wedding bands," I whispered. Her eyes lit up for a second, and she looked down at her hand.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of finding a sufficient enough band that matches such a spectacular ring." She smiled and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"C'mon, Bones. I'm not that good." I smiled. She kissed me sweetly, re-assuring me.

"I disagree." She laughed, and we made our way back downstairs. When Angela came out with a freshly fed, burped and changed Joshua, she offered the baby to Brenn. Her eyes lit up as she took the newborn in her arms, sitting gently. I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"You look beautiful," I heard myself whisper. And my brain took me back to the day in the hospital, where I offered her to take my sperm if I were to die that day. The look in her eyes, then a look of both confusion and complete gratefulness, was the look I focused on as I went under. Now here she was, holding her best friend's son and I could suddenly see it.

Bones with a pregnancy test in her hand and a bright smile on her face; her forcing me to read all the baby books in the word, and then telling me that it's been twelve years since Parker was born, and things have changed. I could see her belly swelling, getting rounder as my child grew inside her. _My _child. I sighed, but smiled, sitting next to her.

"You know, Bones, we still haven't decided on a date." I smiled. She took her eyes away from the baby to look at me.

"I was thinking sometime around April or May." She said, and shot a side glance at Angela, as if looking for reassurance. I thought for a second, April was…April was two months away, with

"Are you sure, Temperance?" I asked. "I mean, we've only been together seven months, babe." I smiled.

"Correct and, if I do recall, our anniversary is in May." She pointed out. I looked at Angela, Hodge and then back at my wife to be.

"Did you just inform me that you're actually starting to believe in the meaningful points of dates?" I asked. She smiled, rolled her eyes and handed the infant back to her friend.

"We better go, honey. It looks like its discussion time." Angela laughed, putting Jack back in his car seat. When they left, I pulled my girl back on the couch, and looked at her.

"When did you start believing in special dates and the significant behind them?" I poked. She rolled her eyes and pushed me back on the couch a little bit.

"The day you told me you loved me." She said, cuddling into my chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair. I still don't know what it is about this anthropologist, but she still manages to leave me speechless. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Chapter Ten

**[A/N: It's short, and I apologize but…I haven't gotten reviews, and it makes me think that I am doing a crap job on this story. If I am, tell me, and I will gladly stop it. For those of you that want me to continue, you might want to comment soon, before I lose all faith in myself. Enjoy. ~P]**

-Chapter Ten-

-Bones-

"Our cases are what?" I heard Booth nearly shriek. Cam sighed, and Caroline did too.

"Your cases are being put on hold until after this wedding." Caroline finished. "We understand that this pressure is difficult, and though you both have somehow managed to keep Booth and Brennan and Temperance and Seeley spate," She said, wiggling her fingers at us. "It's not healthy."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I implied.

"I mean that you're going to be getting married in two weeks," Caroline stated. "And you have two weeks honeymoon time after that."

"So, for the next month we're being cut off?" Booth asked. He sighed, and I agreed. Once the meeting was over, and I had talked to the interns about what to do and gave them my emergency number in case they needed me, Booth and I were off.

"This is so strange," I sighed, getting into the SUV.

"You're telling me." He said. I looked out the window, and then back at my husband to be and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're getting married in two weeks, Seeley." I smiled, placing my hand on his leg. He smiled lightly and took one hand off the steering wheel to place it on top of mine.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day." And I watched as his face lit up.

"I didn't either," I smiled. "I mean, I had thoroughly believed in the single live until you came in." I joked. He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think about a lot of thing 'till you came in, Bones." And he kissed my hand then. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't help but suddenly feel on the verge of tears. I quickly wiped one away before he could see it.

"What—was that a tear, Bones?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no." I smiled. "I wasn't crying." I said. That was a lie. That was a lie beyond all belief. I had been feeling emotional. Over emotional, actually, and it didn't look like it was getting any better. "I think it has something to do with my menstrual—"

"I'm not listening," He called, a little louder. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Booth, if you ever want to relive that fantasy of having a child with me, you're going to have to understand the concept of a woman's menstrual—"

"I understand it just fine, Bones, okay. I got Rebecca pregnant, remember." And then his face turned. "Wait, why are we talking babies all of a sudden?" He asked. We had arrived at the location of our wedding, a small park outside of the city, and he got out of the car. I sighed, but smiled as he helped me out of the car.

"It was just a thought that came off the topic of menstrual cycles." I smiled, and laced my fingers through his.

-Booth-

"And this is where the reception will be," The wedding planner walked us through the event location, but my brain was still elsewhere. She had brought up the baby thing, why had she brought up the baby thing?

"—isn't it, Booth?" I heard her voice break into my thoughts.

"Huh, what," I asked, confused. Her face showed her concerned, but she continued on with her question anyway.

"I said this will be the place where we get our pictures done. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked again, and this time, I actually got to see it. It was perfect. The lake beside the park would look great for the twilight wedding. I sighed and pulled her closer.

"It's going to be perfect," I whispered in her hair. She smirked lightly.

"Nothing is perfect, Booth. It's common—" But I wasn't in the mood to listen to her rambling. So, I kissed her sweetly, and took her words away. She sighed into me, and broke the kiss, looking up at me with those breathtaking blue eyes of hers.

"Take me home, Seeley." She smiled.

The car ride was impossible to get through, and I mean it was impossible. Whenever we hit a red light, she would lean over the center of the car and nibble on my ear. Or, when I wasn't looking, trying to focus on the road, she would swipe her finger over me, and I nearly pulled over three times. Getting into the apartment was the easiest part, and once we were inside, we were home free.

Her hands found my shirt and my hands found hers, and we pulled them apart, sending buttons everywhere. There was no time to make it to the bed room, so the couch or the floor was going to have to do. I was just getting her to the couch when she stopped me.

"Seeley," She laughed, breathlessly. "You're wild." And I looked at her sparkling blue eyes. "Save some of the energy for the honeymoon." She smiled, and broke away from me. I was about to protest when she went to grab our shirts. "But, not all of it." She implied, gracefully walking up the stairs. I kicked my butt in over drive, catching up with her.

-Bones-

"Paris or Prague?" I asked Angela. She smiled and sipped at her coffee, her newborn asleep against her chest.

"For what, the honeymoon?" She asked, and I pushed the informational pamphlets aside. I shook my head yes, and she shook her head no. "No, honey. You need to go someplace with romance, someplace with passion."

"Paris and Prague have plenty of—"

"No, Tempe." She sighed. "Listen, Hodge and I went to Paris because we're those kind of people. You and Booth," she shook her head. "Not so much."

"Fine," I caved. "Where do you suggest we go?" I asked. She took no time to answer.

"Rome." She said. I gasped at her idea. "I mean, think about it." She started. "He'll be into the food, and the art and history will distract you." She smiled, and then leaned in a bit closer. "Plus, I hear that the balconies are pretty sturdy." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I shook my head.

"I'll run the idea by Booth." I smiled, and we finished our coffee.

Later that night…

"Rome," He asked, questioning my decision. I shook my head as I plated him up some of the eggplant lasagna I had cooked for him and me.

"Yes, Rome," I said, sitting down. "Angela and I both agreed at the facts that—"

"Wait," He stopped me. "You talked out _our_ honeymoon location with Angela?" He asked.

"She is the maid of honor,"

"I don't care, Bones." He sighed, and got up, coming over to me. "Baby," He sighed, and ripples of electricity still managed to cut through me when he called me pet names. "We're going on our honeymoon, not Angela." He said, and moved his chair over to sit in front of me. "Listen, Bones." He sighed. "This is my first wedding,"

"I know that Booth, it is mine too." I smiled.

"Yeah, but…Bones, I have a kid. I am doing things in reverse, and it feels so wrong but," He looked at me, and I nearly lost myself. "I love you, Temperance." He whispered. "And I just want everything about this day, everything from your dress to where we put our spent bodies that night," he stopped to smile. "To be perfect for us, babe." He leaned in for a kiss and I accepted it. I don't know how this man did it, but he left me feeling bubbly, hot and perfectly fine all at the same time.


	14. Chapter Eleven

**[A/N: Alright, friends, we're almost there. The wedding chapter is up next, and I am trying and I mean I am trying SOOOO hard not to twist it up. If you want a twist, let me know, if not, we'll see how the muses speak to me. I hope you enjoy this pre-wedding chapter. ~P]**

-Chapter Eleven-

-Booth-

I walked out of the dry cleaners with Hodge and Sweets following behind me. They each held their tuxes in their hands while I held mine in Parkers in my arms. We loaded things into the SUV, and then we set off to grab my son before we headed off for my bachelor dinner.

"Are you getting excited yet, man?" Hodge asked, sliding in the front seat. I couldn't help the smile that was coming to my face.

"Are you kidding me," I asked, starting the car. "I've been waiting to marry Bones for at least a year now." I smiled.

"Well, unless you count the time in which you thought you were in love with her from the after effects of the coma." Sweets chirped up. I turned around and eyed the young psychologist.

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" I asked, as we headed towards Rebecca's house.

"Oh, by the way," Sweets chirped up again. "How does Rebecca feel about this whole situation? I mean, after all, you two had Parker together, and you never married her—"

"Rebecca and I were young and stupid and we knew we would never work together. Parker knows that we were never married, and he accepts that." I said, sighing. Hodgins laughed beside me. "You just wait until your kid asks how he came to be." I smirked, throwing a look at Jack.

When we got to the house, I jumped out of the car to meet Parker at the door.

"Hey Dad!" He smiled, attacking my waist.

"Hey kid-o," I smiled and then looked at Rebecca. "Hey, Parks," I said. "Jack and Sweets are in the car and I bet they're dying to hear about your science fair coming up. Why don't you go tell them all about it?" I asked, pushing the kid in the cars direction. I sighed and then looked back at his mother.

"Are you happy, Seeley?" She asked. I smiled, sighed and put my hands in my pocket.

"I am, Rebecca. I really am." I smiled, and she did too. She welcomed me into a quick hug, and I accepted it.

"Temperance is all Parker can talk about sometimes," She sighed, and Booth watched at the slight pain that flashed into her eyes. "But, he says he doesn't want to call her Mom." She smiled again. "She said I'm his Mom and she's his Bones." And we as parents and friends shared a laugh. I told her I would have him back home before the big events started, and then headed back to the car.

"But the brain is so cool!" I heard Sweets exclaim as I pulled myself in.

"Yeah, but bugs are cooler!" Parker pushed back. Hodge smiled and high-fived my kid.

"I'd have to agree with you, little dude." Hodge said, and then turned around in his seat, pointing back at my son.

"I really, really hope that Joshua is as cool as your kid, Booth." And I couldn't help but look back at my son, who was still arguing that bugs were cooler than brains, and smile.

-Bones-

"Come on, Brenn!" Angela called to me. "I told the babysitter that I'd have Josh to her by five, and we have ten minutes. Move!" She called again, and I sighed, quickly pushing down the stairs. I was lucky I had run down them so many times before.

"I'm sorry," I said, slipping my shoes on. "I had to make sure I had every laid out for tomorrow." I said, and straightened myself out. Angela looked at me for a second and arched an eyebrow.

"You're nervous," She commented.

"No," I returned. "I am just sure that you're going to push alcohol down my throat at some point tonight, so I just want to have everything ready." I sighed. She just rolled her eyes, shook her head and then pushed me out the door.

"You know me too well, Brenn." She smiled. I smiled and watched as she fastened her child into his car seat before we made our way out for the night. Once the baby was at the sitters for the night and Angela had said goodbye to him four times, we made our way to the Jeffersonian to pick up Cam and Caroline.

"Good evening, Angela, Dr. Brennan," Caroline sighed as she got into the van. "I'm still wondering why I am being drug out tonight." She stated as she fastened her seat belt.

"Well, Angela seems to think that she had to invite you because you're Seeley's—"

"Uh, Bren, some things are better left unsaid, sweetie." She smiled, before we headed off towards our destination.

-Narrator-

The two led separate lives that night, but not without thinking about each other every now and then. The guys laughed as the FBI Agent drowned shot after shot, and the girls giggled as a man offered to buy them round after round. But every now and then, their thoughts would drift to each other. The man would wonder if the woman was having second thoughts, and the woman would wonder if the man was getting a little too drunk.

But, it was their nights coming to an end that brought them back together again for a few short moments. Brennan pulled away from her maid of honor for a moment and smiled, grabbing her cell phone out of her purse for a moment. The moment Booth saw her name appear on his caller I.D, he pressed his way to the entrance of the bar to leave the party for one moment.

"Hey, Bones." He answered, with slightly slurred speech. The bride smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and let you know that we're heading back to our house for the night." And the agent's lips formed a frown at the realization that the two lovers wouldn't be spending the night together. _Its tradition_, Angela had told Brennan, but the anthropologist wasn't too sure that the artist had any room to talk.

"Oh, alright," Booth finally spoke. "What time do I need to be at the park?" He asked, trying to jog his memory.

"It would be nice if the wedding party could be there by noon. The wedding is starting at one-thirty." She reminded him. He smiled and leaned against the brick wall of the bar. She sighed and pressed against a light pole.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, Tempe." He sighed.

"It's not the first time we've spent the night apart, Seeley." She reminded him, her logic pushing past his drunken romance.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the alter?" He asked. The doctor smiled again, and felt the bubbles that started to rise in her stomach.

"I'll be the one in white." She laughed at herself while she restated the cliché.

"Goodnight, Bones. I love you."

"Goodnight, Booth. I love you."

The next morning, the lovers awoke with sighs, feeling the emptiness of the space beside them. Seeley Booth turned on his side and was shocked to find the edge of Hodgins couch, but caught himself quickly. On the floor in front of him lay a hung over psychologist and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the young man. The strong scent of coffee flooded through the air, and he welcomed the cup that he soon found sitting in front of him.

"I'm not sure if I should go grab a bucket, or if we should just toss him in the bath tub." The entomologist laughed. The co-workers clinked their cups together, and sighed, grabbing legs and arms and walking around the small living space.

An artist rapped lightly at the doctor's door and she sighed, reaching for the man that wasn't beside her. She shot up in bed for a second before she realized that she had fallen asleep last night. Her best friend came in and smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. The dress that Brennan was going to wear today was lying over a chair, awaiting her.

"How about you get in the shower while Cam and I fix breakfast?" She asked. Brennan shook her head and hugged her maid of honor quickly before she disappeared.

As the men got themselves together and started to make themselves look presentable, the women giggled, sipped gingerly on wine, and pulled the bride into her dress. In just a few short hours, the wedding would begin, and two single lives would become one.


	15. The Final Chapter

**[A/N: This is the end, my friends. I am SOOOO sorry this chapter is short, but I have been locked in my house for the past day (because of the mid-western ice storm). So, yeah, it's short. But, don't worry. My LOVELY muse/Bones Soul Mate tdeuquette has me sporting a new story. Without further adeu, here is the last chapter of "Just Say the Words."]**

-Chapter Twelve-

-Bones-

My heart was racing through my chest, and I was about sure that I was on the brink of vomiting. Angela rubbed my back in reassuring circles, and I watched as the car brought me to the exact point where my father would be waiting to walk me down the aisle. I had argued with him about that "rite of passage" since I told him about my engagement, but, then Seeley helped me realized that he had the right to do so. He was my father, after all.

When the car finally stopped was when it all finally hit me. I took a deep breath and then my father opened the door for Cam and Angela.

"Are you going to be alright while we talk down the aisle?" Angela asked me, kissing me on the cheek quickly. I smiled lightly and shook my head. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married. Me, Temperance Brennan, leading anthropologist, the woman who NEVER dreamed of marriage, was getting married.

"Tempe," My father's voice rang through my ears. I looked up and met the eyes of my father. I smiled lightly and moved to where he could help me pull out of the car. When he did so, he wrapped his arm around me and I smiled. "You're beautiful," He whispered, before I looked forward. There he was, the man who changed everything in my world.

Right at that moment, my feet started to pull me forward. It wasn't something that I could control at that moment, all I knew was that there was something between Booth and I and I could feel like it was pulling me towards him. Before I knew it, we were at the altar, or what was supposed to be the alter. The officiate smiled at me as Booth took my hand and as I handed my flowers to Angela. I sighed but smiled, taking it all in.

"Dearly beloved," And it began. We went through the traditional wedding stuff, but then the vows came, and this was where I smiled. I had managed to coax Booth into writing his own vows, much against his intentions, but I knew that he was the romantic, and I knew that whatever he wrote down always came from his heart.

"Booth," the man asked. And Booth pulled his eyes away from me at the moment.

"Oh, yeah," He coughed as Hodgins handed him the paper of which his vows were written on. Booth coughed again, clearing his throat, as he unfolded his paper and looked at me. "Bones," He sighed, smiling. "I have litterly been through hell and back with you. I have fought for you and I have fought with you. You waited for me while I went through my fair share of women, and I waited for you to come and tell me you loved me. When that finally happened, I was the happiest man in the world. I promise never to leave you broken again. I promise to always take care of you, no matter what happens. I promise to always be your partner in crime." He smiled, and I did too.

"Temperance," The officiant looked at me. I smiled and Angela handed me my paper.

"Seeley," I smiled, looking at his eyes. "I was the doctor who never believed in love, true happiness, or the attraction to another person. Little did I know that fate just might have been the things that lead me to you. We've been through quite the time together, playing husband and wife, circus freaks, and even Roxy and Tony." I smiled. "But, we will always and forever been Temperance and Seeley, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth," and I stopped before the last one. "Booth and Bones." And after a ring exchange and a few more words, it was officially sealed with a kiss.

We quickly hoped into the awaiting SUV and made our way, with our wedding party in a similar SUV behind us, the two blocks to the park where we would enjoy our reception. I sighed and rested my head on my now husband's shoulder.

"We're married, Agent Booth." I smiled, looking up at him. He smiled and pulled my face to his.

"Why yes we are _Mrs._Brennan-Booth."

-Booth-

Before the reception got off to too much of a start, my WIFE and I changed out clothes in personal tent for the wedding party. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a white top, while I slipped into jeans and a black top, sharing our colors. When we walked out of our tents, we were greeted with about twenty smiling faces, and that was perfectly fine with us.

We were both handed classes of champagne and let to the table where our friends were sitting. Angela and Jack were huddled around their child, and even Wendle was making an appearance. Our squint squad was in the right place, Bones and I were in the right place. Everything finally felt right.

"Booth," Her voice pulled me back.

"They want us to cut the cake," She smiled, pointing her class towards the small cake. She pulled me with her and we went to cut the cake. This day was perfect. Just how I wanted it to be. After Brennan managed to shove cake down my throat and I pushed some down her's as well, someone pulled our wedding get away around.

"We're taking a motor cycle?" She whispered. I smiled and kissed her head. "Grab on, baby." I said, straddling the bike and handing her a helmet. "And hang on for the ride."

-Fin.-


End file.
